


A Short Story Of Winter Hats And Mittens

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>James Moriarty, stop this moment!</i>
</p>
<p>Jim, who was just about to leave the flat, stopped and looked back over his shoulder. Sebastian was standing in the hall, hands on his hips.</p>
<p><i>What do you think you’re doing, mister?</i> the blond frowned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Short Story Of Winter Hats And Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: winter hats and mittens

_James Moriarty, stop this moment!_

Jim, who was just about to leave the flat, stopped and looked back over his shoulder. Sebastian was standing in the hall, hands on his hips.

_What do you think you’re doing, mister?_ the blond frowned.

‘Eeee… Going out?’ James pointed at the door.

Seb tilted his head.

_To catch a little cold, I assume?_ he asked.

‘No,’ Jim shook his head, ‘that’s not my intention.’

_Then where are your gloves and hat?_

James sighed.

‘It’s not that cold, Seb,’ he said rolling his eyes.

_It is cold enough,_ the blond folded his arms on his chest, _Cap,_ with his head he pointed at the woollen hat hanging abandoned on the coat hanger, _or you’re not going anywhere._

‘But Sebby...’ Jim wailed.

_You can have my ‘grandad cap’,_ Seb said dryly, _I’ll gladly wear yours._

James stared at him for a moment and, seeing that his friend wasn’t going to change his mind, gave up.

‘Fine,’ he pouted, grabbing his winter hat and mittens and putting them on with very theatrical gesture, ‘Are you happy now?’

_Yes,_ Seb smiled, _as a matter of fact I am._

‘I look like an idiot,’ Jim mumbled, looking at his gloved hands.

_No, you don’t,_ the blond replied quickly, _You’re wearing everything an intelligent individual should wear in such weather._

‘I am intelligent,’ James pouted even more.

_I know you are,_ Sebastian nodded with a smile.

‘Okay,’ Jim was becoming more and more annoyed with the whole situation, ‘I’m going out. Otherwise I will boil in all those clothes,’ he looked at his gloves with a frown.

_Have fun,_ Seb grinned and opened the door for his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's technically spring, but I want to finish posting this little challenge, so please bear with me.


End file.
